Love Curse
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Sequel to my other story Back to Neverland. Peter and Wendy are back and happy together with Hook forever out of the way. When Wendy notices Peter's acting strange, little does she know...it's not his fault. WxP please read and review! No flames!
1. The Curse

**Note: So this is the sequel to ****Back to Neverland****. I hope you all like it as much as the other one (or more…more's good too lol) so read, review and enjoy! Oh and I have to say thank you to lepil19 and kali101 who always gave the best reviews EVER to my last story! Hope everyone likes this one just as much and enjoy!!!!! **

"Peter…Peter no!" I screamed sitting up in bed breathing heavily. I looked around the dark room where Peter was lying beside me. I realized I was crying as I continued to try catching my breath. Peter shot up and turned up the lamp. "Wendy what's wrong?" he asked. "You were coming at me, charging and your eyes were red." I rushed out. "It was just a dream Wendy, I would never…" he said pulling me to him and murmuring into my hair. "Peter I was so scared, it was so real." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head then pulled me back down and turned off the light. He wrapped one arm around my waist and I turned over on my side so that my back was to him. "It was only a dream Wendy." He repeated. I gulped and nodded. "Only a dream."

The next time I woke up it was light outside and I rolled over to find Peter propped up on one elbow looking at me. He smiled. "Good morning…or afternoon should I say." He smirked. "Afternoon, what time is it?" I inquired rubbing my eyes. "About two." He replied. "Two pm?" I asked shooting up. "Yea." He replied lazily. "Has anyone fed the boys?" I asked. "Um…no?" he asked. "Why didn't you?"

"Like I know how to cook." He laughed. I sighed and threw the covers back getting up as I walked outside to find all the boys sitting at the dining table looking at me. "May we have breakfast now mother?" Michael asked. I gasped, it was happening again…they were forgetting. "Yes, of course." I said walking into the kitchen. Peter had been acting very strange lately and it was starting to concern me. "Wendy, tonight we've been invited to the Indian's village…would you like to go?" Peter asked walking in and hopping up onto the wooden counter.

"Sure." I replied. "Wendy what's wrong?" Peter asked. "Nothing at all." I replied. He shrugged and walked out to join the boys. I sighed, what was going on?

That night we all flew to the Indian camp. "Uh Peter, Princess Tigerlilly would like to speak to you." One of the servants said. "I'll be right back." Peter whispered to me. I nodded and tried not to worry about Peter.

**Third Person Point of View**

Peter got up and walked over to Tigerlilly's tent. He found her sitting there by herself. "Ah Peter Pan, you came." She said smiling. Peter snarled. "What have you been doing to me?" he asked. "Oh you mean that silly little incantation I put over you?" she asked. "Take it off Tigerlilly, I'm frightening Wendy." Peter hissed. "But don't you see Peter, that's the point. Wendy will leave you…and you'll be mine." Tigerlilly laughed. "Please stop this princess, you can have any one of the Lost Boys I just can't lose Wendy again." He whispered.

"Don't you see, you do whatever I tell you to!" she cackled. Peter bit his lip and tried to leave. "Stay!" Tigerlilly commanded. Peter's feet involuntarily stopped. "Take this spell off me you…you wretch!" Peter exclaimed. Tigerlilly remained unphased. "Peter…kiss me." She whispered. Peter tried to resist with all the strength in his body but the more he resisted, the more he felt himself slipping. He was losing his breath, his sight was going blurry until finally Tigerlilly lunged at him and kissed him on the lips.

Peter pushed her back and expected to find her angry but instead she was smiling ear to ear looking at something behind him. Peter turned around to find Wendy there with her jaw dropped. "Wendy, I can explain!" he cried. "Explain what? Peter you said I was the only one you loved…we're married…you, I thought you'd grown up!" she cried. "I have!" he exclaimed. "No…you're…you've…" without finishing Wendy tore off running as fast as she could, Peter got up and chased her but she was already out of sight.

"Now Peter…I want you to take this dagger and by midnight tomorrow night, you must kill Wendy." Tigerlilly said forcing a dagger into his hands. "No, no…No!" Peter exclaimed but his feet were already pulling him out of the tent. "Peter, what's going on? Mother just ran off." Tootles said. Much to Peter's shame he dropped to his knees and a few loose tears escaped his eyes. "Do you know where she went?" he asked. "Father what's wrong?" one of the twins asked. "Don't tell me where your mother is." Peter said through clenched teeth. He plunged the dagger into the ground and ran off as fast as he could in the opposite direction of which Wendy went. But when he stopped running the dagger was in his hand again.

"No!" he cried dropping to his knees again. He and Wendy had come so far, gone through so much; he loved her more than his own life. This couldn't happen, and yet he felt himself involuntarily rise up into the air and in the direction of Wendy.

**Haha I cliffie! Don't worry though, the next chapter will probably be up today! ; )**


	2. Peter's Pain

**Note: Hey I said I'd get the next chapter up fast so I am! Enjoy, read and review hope you like it!**

Wendy flew over mountains crying until she had no more tears left. She was tired and she'd been flying for hours on end. So she dropped down to the forest and found a patch of leaves. She curled up and before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep.

Peter's eyes were blood red, something about this spell made them red when it was in effect. Peter's feet touched the ground of the forest and he gasped, by the looks of it, it was midnight. He found Wendy curled up in a patch of leaves, even in her sleep he could tell she'd been crying. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and raised it above his head **(slightly Ella Enchanted I know) **Wendy gasped and shot up looking at the sight in front of her. "Peter…how could you?" she screamed and with that flew up in the air flying for her life, though happy thoughts were in shot supply and she landed with a thud on the ground.

"Wendy…kill me!" Peter cried dropping down in front of her. Wendy was weak with exhaustion and her ankle had twisted when she fell. "What?" she asked confused. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Kill me now. Before I have a chance to kill you!" he begged. "Peter I may hate you right now but I won't kill you." She said crossing her arms. Somewhere a clock stroke midnight and Peter stood up and came charging at Wendy who dodged it easily. "Wendy, kill me, please kill me!" Peter cried as he chased after her. "No!" she cried climbing up a tree with Peter and his dagger at her heals.

"Why not?" he asked. "Because Peter, while you may want to kill me, and I absolutely can't stand the fact you cheated on me, I just couldn't do it." Wendy said quietly. Peter's eyes were blood red. "Peter…your eyes." Wendy said reaching out. "Don't come near me!" Peter cried, not meanly, as if a warning.

"Peter I just…" Wendy started but he pushed her away, out of the tree involuntarily. "What have I done?" Peter asked looking at his hands. And with that he blacked out.

When Peter woke up he was in a fantastic bedroom that almost looked like captain's quarters. "Pan…" a familiar voice said. "Smee?" Peter asked. "Aye Pan, it's me. Don't be alarmed. I'm captain of this ship now. None of us are evil." Smee said. "Where's Wendy?" Peter asked, his voice cracking on her name. "Miss Wendy is in another room. Her health is not great." Smee said. "What have I done Smee?" Peter asked quietly. "It wasn't your fault Pan." Smee said patting him on the back. "Yes it was!" Peter cried putting his head in his hands.

"Is she going to die Smee?" Peter asked finally, almost choking on the word die. "I don't know." Smee admitted. Peter bit his lip but couldn't hold it in. Tears came freely at the thought of having to live without Wendy. "Would you like to see her?" Smee asked. "She probably hates me now, and I might…I might try to kill her again." Peter whispered. "We know all about the curse Tigerlilly put on you Pan. It's been explained to Wendy and Tigerlilly was forced to lift the curse. She's in the brig as we speak." Smee said.

"Where are the Lost Boys?" Peter asked. "It's a big ship lad, they're all here." He said. "I think I'd like to see Wendy." Peter said getting up slowly and following Smee to a room even bigger than his. He opened and closed the door in Smee's face walking in slowly. "Peter?" Wendy groaned. "Yes?" But then Peter realized she was asleep. "Peter…love…I love you Peter." She whispered. Peter smiled sadly as he watched her sleep for a little while longer then open her eyes and gasp.

"Peter?" she asked. "It's me Wendy." Peter said, he still hadn't left the door. "Come here." Wendy said. "Wendy, I'm a monster." Peter said seeing her bruised arms and legs and a scar running behind her ear as he approached her. "You're not a monster Peter, Tigerlilly's the monster." Wendy hissed. "I know but I…" Peter started but Wendy cut him off. "Forgive yourself Peter…it's not your fault." She said.

"Wendy look at yourself! Your covered in cuts and bruises, and that scar!" he exclaimed. "Peter what's you being mad at yourself going to help?" she asked. He shrugged and sat down on the edge of her bed. "It's not fair Wendy…" Peter said. "What isn't?" she asked. "That you're perfectly innocent and even though I couldn't control it I hurt you so much. Emotionally and physically. You are scarred and I escaped without a scratch." He said shuddering. "Peter, please your scaring me." Wendy squeaked. "Peter I am fine. I can walk, I'm only resting." Wendy said. "I know…get some sleep Wendy, I'll see you later. And I am so sorry." He said. She smiled. "And I forgive you for everything, including the cheating." She smiled.

Later that night Wendy sensed something was wrong, she got out of bed and walked down the hall to Peter's room opening the door and gasping. Peter was sitting on his bed, holding a knife to arm squeezing his eyes shut. "Peter Pan!" Wendy cried running over and grabbing it out of his hands. "Wendy…I can't just…Wendy!" Peter cried shocking Wendy by throwing himself at her in a hug. She rubbed his back soothingly. "Peter don't hurt yourself." She kept repeating over and over again. "Wendy you said you hated me, a life with you hating me is no life at all." He whispered.

"Peter I didn't understand, I was angry. I could never hate you Peter. I love you." she said running a hand through his hair. "You're just saying that." He said childishly. "No Peter…I'm in love with you." She whispered meaning it. Somehow Peter seemed to sense this and pulled back smiling sadly. "I love you too." He replied. She smiled and gasped seeing the bloody line that ran down his arm. She tore off part of her night dress so that it was now only to her knees and wrapped it tightly around Peter's cut kissing him on the forehead. "Good night Peter." She whispered getting up but he grabbed her wrist. "Wendy?" he asked. "Hmmm?" she replied.

"Could I have one last thimble?" he asked grinning. She smiled and walked over to him kissing him on the lips gently at first then more rough. "Peter we should stop." She said pulling back after a while. "Wendy no." he said pulling her back to him and kissing her again. They broke apart and he leaned forward. "Stay with me?" he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. "I'd love to."


	3. The New World

**Note: Hey so here's the next chapter but I'm not crazy about it so I might rewrite it, we'll see. **

In the morning Wendy sat up, stretched, and screamed clutching the covers to herself and sliding under them again since Smee was standing in Peter's room. Awoken by her scream Peter shot up and looked around. "What's wrong Wendy? I'll kill it!" he snapped blinking sleepily. "Calm down it's just me Pan." Smee said. Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh…Wendy it's only Smee…why'd you scream?" he asked. Wendy groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Oh…ugh Smee, leave!" Peter snapped. Smee scampered out of the room and Peter burst out laughing. "Stop, it's not funny." Wendy snapped.

"Actually…it is!" Peter cried laughing gleefully. "No actually it's not…he was staring at me in this disgusting, repulsive way." Peter stopped laughing at this and threw back the covers getting dressed. "Doesn't he know not to look at another man's wife like that?" Peter asked angrily. I shrugged and lied back down. "I'll go see what he wanted, you get ready." Peter said. Wendy nodded and changed into the clothes she had found in the closet. A white pirate's shirt, brown knee length shirt with brown pirate boots that had gold buckles on them, a tight black leather vest corset, and a red and black over skirt, slightly tattered and shorter than the brown one. She walked outside to find Peter and Smee talking on the deck.

She walked over and sat down beside Peter. "So you're telling me that the only way to defeat Tigerlilly is to go to Earth and recruit the same people in her tribe to bring back here?" Peter asked. Smee nodded and gulped. "That's just…why?" Peter asked. "Pan, you're free for now. But remember when Hook and Jewel found your hideout?" Smee asked. Peter grimaced and nodded. "How do you think they knew where it was? The princess and her father told them." Smee stated. Peter's jaw dropped and Wendy turned her nose up in the air.

"So when do we leave for Earth?" Peter asked. "I don't know…now?" Smee asked. "Now?" Wendy exclaimed speaking up for the first time. "The sooner the better." Smee nodded. "Alright, alright, Wendy let's go." Peter said standing up and taking Wendy's hand. Together they flew up, past the atmosphere and into Earth.

They landed in broad daylight and looked around. "Are you sure this is London?" Wendy asked. Peter nodded and looked around. Instead of the many houses, there were tall official looking buildings, boats on wheels whizzed by, and people in ridiculous looking close rushed on. Peter tapped a man on the shoulder. The man looked appalled at Peter and Wendy's clothes. "Excuse me sir, what year is it?" Wendy asked. Peter gave her a strange look, he was only going to ask where they were. "It's 2009 sweetheart." The man replied before giving them a final strange look and walking off. Wendy's breath caught in her throat. "2009? We've been gone a hundred years?" she squeaked. "I suppose so." Peter observed. "But it only feels like it's been two." She replied. "Well maybe fifty years here is only one year in Neverland." Peter suggested.

"Hey nice Halloween costume dorks." A boy with short spiky blonde hair and sunglasses said walking by. "What's a dork?" Peter asked Wendy. She shrugged. "I don't know but we should probably find some modern clothes." Wendy said. Peter agreed and together they ran around a corner until they came to a boutique. They entered and a tall thin lady looked at them eyes wide. "Hello. My wife and I would like some modern clothes." Peter said grinning.

"Wife?" the lady asked. "Yes, we are sixteen." Peter informed her. The lady's eyes widened again. "Alright, um for you…try this. And you…here." She said handing Peter and Wendy each some clothes then pushing them into separate dressing rooms before walking off.

When Wendy emerged she looked in the mirror. The lady had given her some tight fitting denim trousers that were incredibly short and only went to her mid thigh, a black undershirt, and some black lace ups (to you and me: short shorts, a black tank top, and Converse). She felt like a wretch in the outfit but she had seem something similar on the street so she swallowed her pride and walked out to the store where Peter was standing there looking in a mirror.

He was wearing some jeans, a tight black shirt, some shoes similar to her own and a and a black sweat jacket with some blue writing on it. "You look…nice." Wendy said to him. He smiled and turned to face her then just stared. "And you look…you look…" just then a man who worked there came up and grinned. "Hot." He said patting Peter on the back then walking off.

Wendy didn't know what that was supposed to mean, she actually was rather chilly in these clothes but it must have been good because Peter was still staring at her. "We should probably pay now." Wendy said opening the bag of gold they had brought with them. "Will this work?" Wendy asked taking a handful of gold out of the bag and dumping it on the counter. The lady who worked there looked at them strangely but shrugged. "For you? Sure." And with that Peter and Wendy left the store.

"What now Peter?" Wendy asked grimacing as two boys rode by them on wheels and winked at her. "Now we find the Indians." Peter said. "How?" she asked. "I don't know." He admitted. They started walking and finally came to a Bondsman store. "Maybe he can give us money for this!" Wendy exclaimed dragging Peter inside. A grubby man looked up for them and Wendy dumped their whole carpet bag of gold and jewels on the table for him. His eyes widened and he motioned to their wedding rings. They both shook their heads and he shrugged, walking into the back and coming out with bundles of money. Wendy put it in her bag and they left.

"Do you think we could get one of those things?" Peter asked as a car whisked by. "I don't know…we have no idea how to operate one." Peter replied. "What if we hired a driver?" Wendy asked. "That could work. There's a sign over there that says car rentals, I'll go see if they could do that." Peter said jogging inside. Wendy sighed and sat down on a bench.

Just then a boy with long black hair and pale skin approached with his friends. "Hey baby, how you doing?" one of them asked. Wendy gulped and stood up clutching the bag to her chest. "Hey, not so fast not so fast…" one of them said pushing her down. "I'll give you my money just, leave me alone." Wendy said wishing Peter would come out of the rental place. "Who says we want the money?" One of them asked pulling Wendy into him. Wendy struggled but he kissed her roughly and she pushed away slapping him across the face.

This caused all three of them to lunge at her. Just in time Peter came out of the car place and pulled the leader back. "What do you want?" the guy asked. "That's my wife." Peter said. The guy snorted. "Wife? What you two are sixteen? Seventeen?" another boy asked. "Yes. Sixteen." Peter replied. They all started laughing and Wendy took the advantage to hit one of them over the head with her carpet bag causing him to be knocked unconscious. "Bitch." One mumbled starting towards her. She kicked him in the shin and Peter knocked him out. This left the leader who pulled a pocket knife out and held it to Wendy's throat. "Let her go you..." Peter contemplated.

No one seemed to say wretch anymore. "Bastard." Peter finished smirking. The guy lunged at Peter and Peter jumped out of the way so the guy went headfirst into a trash can. With that Peter grabbed Wendy's hand, grabbed their bag of money, and made a run for the car rental place.

"They gave us this car. It comes with a driver." Peter said motioning to the limo. "That's good." Wendy said getting inside and looking around. It certainly didn't seem like a boat. "He said his brother lives on an Indian reservation. The name sounded familiar so I figured it was Tigerlilly's people." Peter said. Wendy nodded as Peter got in and the driver pulled away. "Peter…this place is so weird." Wendy said looking around. It was getting dark now. "I know, when we get back to Neverland, let's just pretend it never happened." Peter said. Wendy nodded in agreement as the sun finally set.

**Note: So that's the end of the chapter. I couldn't resist putting them in the modern world and seeing how they would handle it. I think I'm going to rewrite it though so in your reviews please tell me if I should rewrite the chapter or not.**


	4. Modern Mysteries

**Note: Hey so here's the next chapter. I didn't change it and there isn't much fluff but a little comedy I think. I'm trying to make this story longer than my other one because it wasn't that long so yea. Here you go! Enjoy!**

When I woke up it was still dark outside and I was lying down on one of the seats in the limo. Peter was still awake looking at a map and a book we had bought on Tigerlilly's tribe. "Peter, it's one in the morning and you can't even read…please go to sleep." I said glancing at the clock. "I can so read! See that says…well it says…ugh fine!" he said slamming the map down on the ground and lying down where he was. I shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked. I nodded and he took off his jacket. "Here." He said handing it to me. I put it on and lied back down.

Just then the car stopped and the driver opened the door. "Well here we are…" he said helping me out of the car. "What do you mean?" Peter asked. "You didn't really expect me to drive you to the States did you?" he asked. "The States?" I asked. "The United States of America?" he replied. "Oh…of course, then how will we be getting there?" I asked looking at the huge building in front of us. "By plane." The driver said looking at us strangely.

"What's a plane?" Peter asked. I shrugged. "Just go to that terminal over there, buy some tickets to California and take it from there." The driver said. "Um ok…" I said pulling Peter and our bag of money away. We walked up to the terminal. "Two tickets to California please." Peter said to the lady who looked at us like we were from another planet. "What class?" she asked. "Um…what will this get us?" I asked handing her the carpet bag. Her eyes widened. "Two first class tickets it is." She said and we still had a ton of money left. We boarded the plane and sat in our seats. "This is weird." I said. Peter nodded.

"All passengers please fasten your seat belts, we're preparing for take off." A voice said from somewhere. I fastened my seat belt and leaned back closing my eyes till we took off into the air and I clutched at Peter's arm. "This is how we're getting there? We could have flown ourselves!" he whispered to me. I hit his arm hoping he would stop talking and sat there staring out the window. "This is dull." Peter sighed. "I wish I had a book or something." I replied. Peter took out the Indian book and handed it to me. "Something interesting." I replied. He smiled, leaned down, and kissed me. I pulled back laughing.

"What was that for?" I asked. "You said you wanted something interesting to do." He replied mischievously. I hit his arm again and he laughed. "I'm tired." I said yawning. "Just go to sleep, there's something to do." He said putting his arm around me as I leaned my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. "Good night Peter." I sighed. "Good night." I opened one eye and peered up at his face. "I love you." I told him. I saw him smile and shut my eyes again. "Love you too."

"Wendy wake up." Peter whispered gently shaking me awake. I sat up and looked around. "Are we there?" I asked sleepily. "Yea, everyone just left the plane, we need to get off." He laughed pulling me up, jerking me fully awake. "I'm up." I mumbled grabbing the carpet bag and making my way off the plane. "So I already asked one of the ladies that works on the plane, she said we should take a train to Las Vegas if we don't want to use a plane again." He said. "And I don't." I mumbled. He laughed and wrapped an arm around me as we walked out of the airport. "Whoa, this place is amazing!" I exclaimed looking around at all the sky scrapers and busy streets. "Where are we?" Peter asked.

"Um LAX?" strange name for a town." I replied. Just then a man in a driver's uniform walked over to us. "Do you folks need a lift somewhere?" he asked. "Yes um where's the train station?" Peter asked. "I can take you there…do you have money?" he asked. We nodded and I handed him some. "You need American dollars…here I'll take you to a bank to get them exchanged then I'll take you to the train station." He said smiling and opening the door to his limo.

Two hours later we were in a private car on a train. The car was huge and it even had a bed! "What's this?" Peter asked slowly walking over to a box and pressing a button making it start showing us moving pictures of people. "Whoa. It's like a play but…on a box." Peter said sitting there staring at it. "It's like reading a book but having it projected." I added.

Peter walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Trying to learn the language of the Indians." I replied studying the book we had picked up at the train station. "Why?" he asked, eyes glued to the box. "So we can explain to them what's going on!" I exclaimed. "Ok, well um I think I'm going to watch the box." He said motioning to it. "Ok." I replied burying my nose in the language book then getting bored of it.

Peter picked up a control and starting pushing buttons. "This changes what the box shows." He said laughing. I smiled at how much it fascinated him. An hour went by and Peter kept turning the channels until he stopped and gasped. "Wendy look!" he exclaimed tugging on my arm. "What?" I asked looking up. "Cinderella!" he exclaimed like a little boy. I laughed and looked at the box, it was showing drawings that moved and talked. "I do believe that is Cinderella." I said. He grinned and settled back into the pillows. "This is dull…" Peter said turning off the box and sitting next to me tapping his foot. "Yes?" I asked. "Oh stop reading, it's boring!" he said snatching the book out of my hands. I laughed. "What would you like to do then?" I asked. He smiled mischievously and I laughed. "My goodness Peter, you have changed."


	5. Journey's End

**Note: Hey I know this is a short one but what can I say? School makes life hard! Well here it is any way…the story should pick up and be exciting and good again soon, they just have to get back to Neverland. Lol. Enjoy and review!**

In the morning I woke up and put on another outfit I had gotten at the shop (skinny jeans, a white short sleeved shirt with a heart with wings on it, and the same shoes) and woke up Peter causing him to fall out of bed in shock. "Get up, we have to get ready." I said tossing some clothes at him then walking into the dining car to get breakfast for us. When I came back Peter was dressed and studying the map.

"How long do you think this will take?" I asked. "What take?" he replied. "Finding the Indians, telling them the story, convincing them we're not insane, teach them to fly, and get back home." I said. He put down his map and looked at me. "I don't know…why?"

"Because I want to go home. Everything is so strange here." I said looking around the room. He laughed and shook his head. "We have forever Wendy, why are you in a rush?" he asked. I stuck my tongue out at him and sighed as we walked out of the little car, bags in hand and stepped out into the heat. "According to this map…we only have to walk about five miles and the Indian camp is there." Peter said walking in a random direction. I jogged to catch up with him and we walked side by side in the Las Vegas heat.

After a while we reached a wooden wall that read "Reservation". "I think this is it." Peter stated. "How do we get over?" I asked. "We climb!" he exclaimed picking me up. I screamed and he covered my mouth. "Wendy, we have to climb now let me lift you up." He said cupping his hands together and putting them under my shoe. I squeezed my eyes shut, stepped on his hands, and swung one leg up and over. The ground was much lower on the other side and I was clinging to the rim of the fence.

Peter dropped down on the other side landing gracefully and standing up laughing. "Wendy, you have to come down!" he said in his old ways. "No, it's too far and I can't fly, someone might see me." I pouted. "Here, I'll catch you." He said holding out his arms. I squeezed my eyes shut and let go. He caught me but then we both fell to the ground laughing. The laughing stopped when a walking stick banged on the ground. I looked up to see a big older man who I assumed was chief. "Rise." He commanded. Peter and I stood up. "What is your purpose for being here?" he asked.

"Well, it's sort of a long story. We're looking for Chief Soaring Hawk." I said taking a hold of Peter's hand. "That is me." He said. "Well um my, companion and I were er wondering if we could perhaps have a word with you?" I asked. "Alright, follow me." He said starting off down the dirt path. Peter squeezed my hand and followed him dragging me along. After a little while we came to what looked like a camp. "I read they like to live like real Indians back in the eighteen hundreds." I whispered. "Native Americans." I said. "Right." Peter replied.

We ducked inside one of the huts and sat on the ground in front of the chief. "Now, what would you like to tell me?" he asked. Over the next hour we proceeded to tell him about Tigerlilly and the tribe, the flying, Neverland, everything. He nodded and didn't interrupt once. When we were finished he stood up and bowed his head. "We shall leave in the morning." He pronounced. "You mean…you believe us?" I asked. "Should I not?" he replied. "No, it's true…Wendy's just uh tired." Peter said. I glared at him. "Come, I'll show you where you'll be staying for the night." He said walking out of his hut and showing us to a hammock in the town center. "Thank you." Peter said nodding to the chief. "We have to sleep outside?" I whispered. Peter shrugged and picked up a blanket they had given us.

"It's better than nothing, climb on." He said. I did and he got on next to me, draping the blanket over us and putting his arms around me protectively. "This has been some two days." I whispered. He nodded and kissed me on the head. "Goodnight." We both said at once, I smiled and turned into him as sleep washed over me.


	6. We Attack At Dawn

**Note: Hey so I know this is another short one but the next one will be longer, I swear! I just had tons of homework and stuff today so yea. Keep reading and don't hate me! Xoxo-luv2laff95**

When I woke up the chief was standing over us with what appeared to be the whole tribe. I gasped and fell off the hammock causing Peter to be jostled awake. "Wendy what are you doing on the ground?" he asked laughing. I scowled and got back onto the hammock. "We're ready to leave." The chief informed us.

"Oh, well the whole tribe doesn't need to go." I said. He just glared at me so I stopped talking. "Teach us to fly." He demanded. Peter stood up and cleared his throat. "Well uh, you just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air!" he exclaimed much as he had when we met all those years ago. The memory made me smile as he soared up and they watched him in wonder. "It's easy." He said winking at me.

I closed my eyes and flew up into the air, joining Peter. "Do you have the pixie dust?" I whispered. He nodded and when all of them closed their eyes he dumped a pouch of dust over the whole tribe. Soon they all rose into the air. "Alright, just follow us." Peter told them, then he took a hold of my hand and away we went.

After a while we soared into Neverland and I smiled at the sight of home, where everything was much simpler. We lead them to our house and when we got inside the Lost Boys were running around with Smee frantically trying to keep them under control. "Hey!" Peter called out.

They snapped to attention and eyed our clothes strangely. "We've brought forth the people of Tigerlilly. Please keep them company while we change." Peter said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the room.

I sighed and walked over to where my normal clothes were pulling out a short dress that somewhat resembled Tinkerbelle's and brushed out my hair.

I walked back out into the main room to find Peter sitting in his throne giving instructions. "So you, you, you, and uh you…keep guard." He said in a bored tone pointing at random people from the tribe.

They all bowed in response. I ran over to the side of the throne and stood there facing them. "Oh, Wendy, sit down." Peter said pulling me onto the throne with him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "This is harder than I thought, so many positions to fill." He whispered. "Do I have to remind you what Tigerlilly did?" I asked.

His eyes darkened and he turned, barking out orders like a man possessed. I didn't pay much attention till Peter pulled me up out of the throne and put his arm around me raising his sword up in the air and addressing the group. "We attack at dawn!"


	7. Sorry!

**Note: hey people sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm having a huge case of writer's block right now. I hope you all forgive me and hopefully I'll be able to update really soon! Sorry again! **

**Xoxox**

**Luv2laff95**


	8. The Battle

**Note: Hey sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a lot going on with school and such so I did my best. This chapter isn't incredibly long but it's worth it because now I totally have an idea for how to continue the story. Enjoy!!!! Read and review please!**

We spent all night preparing for the attack. Nibs frantically rushing around showing everyone his battle plans, Ash getting the weapons ready, Peter barking orders at everyone…the hideout was chaotic. I was trying to get everyone to calm down with no such luck.

The next morning, at about three o clock or so we all left the house, and flew to the Indian camp landing quietly. "Men…get in your positions." Peter whispered. The boys crept off in different directions while the tribe stayed behind us by many yards at all times. Peter and I flew up in a tree and he kissed me once, quickly. "We're still outnumbered." He said. He actually sounded nervous. "You can do it Peter, I know you can." I whispered placing a hand on his cheek. He put his hand over mine. "If something should…happen to me," I cut him off.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. I believe in you." I said though I couldn't help worry in the back of my mind. "And if anything gets too hard for you just call out. And leave Tigerlilly to me." He whispered. I nodded and started to fly off but he grabbed my wrist. "And Wendy?" he started. "Yes?" I asked. He half smiled and let go. "Be careful." I nodded and flew down to join John and Michael outside the chiefs hut where we were to keep guard.

Slightly and Curly as well as Ash and Harlow flew down and snuck inside. About a minute later there was a loud noise and then silence. I crept inside to find the chief tied up and Tigerlilly cornered by all the boys. "You!" she hissed at me. I gulped, Tigerlilly was supposed to be in her own hut. If she was in here who was in the one where Peter went. She pulled a sword out of Slightly's holster and charged at me. I ducked as she ran out of the hut and kept going.

The chief's guards had picked up bows and arrows and were now shooting as we ran out. I ran outside where the whole village was in utter chaos. Fighting, killing, slashing, it was a battlefield and I was in the middle of it all. Two men charged at me and I grabbed my sword hitting one then the other. As I battled my way over to where Tigerlilly's tent was supposed to be I saw Ash hunched over leaning against a tree. I cried out and ran over to him ducking to avoid being shot.

I bent down in front of him and yanked an arrow from his back. "I'm cold…" he said, teeth chattering. I screamed out for help but no one heard me. I tried picking him up for he was a small boy but as soon as I started running, I almost dropped him. Little Rock, the chief of the modern tribes son ran over to me. "Find him some shelter, fast." I commanded.

He ran off carrying Ash and I picked up my sword fighting my way to Tigerlilly's hut. When I opened the door she and Peter were fighting. "You should give up." She said. Peter fought harder. "Wendy most likely truly isn't happy you know." She said. "Peter don't…" I started but a tall man came up behind me clamping his hand over my mouth and holding my arms behind my back.

"Yes she is! She said she is!" Peter cried lunging at Tigerlilly. Now her brother Running Lion was on the other side of Peter and he was fighting both of them. I tried to break free but the man was too strong. "Of course she does, she wouldn't want you to feel bad." Running Lion taunted.

"Stop!" Peter cried as he was hit over the head and sunk to the ground. "How would you feel if you lost her?" Tigerlilly asked sticky sweetly. "What?" Peter asked. The man holding me held a dagger up to my throat and I felt my breath catch as Peter's eyes fixed on mine. "No! Don't hurt her!" he cried reaching for me but quickly stopped as the dagger was pressed closer to me.

"It's your pick Peter, you or her. Only one can live." Tigerlilly sneered. Peter's eyes darkened as he looked at me and tears filled mine. "Her…Wendy I want you to go back to the real world, find a husband to replace me. I'm sorry." He whispered. I let out a cry then let all the pent up anger inside of me erupt. I twisted out of the man's grasp and grabbed the dagger from his hand plunging it into his back as he fell to the ground. I picked up my sword and began to fight Tigerlilly but didn't hear anything behind me. It started to worry me but I didn't dare turn around.

Finally after what seemed like hours Tigerlilly had backed up into a corner. "Go on then, kill me quickly." She stuttered. I raised my sword but plunged it into the grass. John and Slightly came in. "Boys dispose of this…filth." I said. They nodded and dragged her out of the hut. I turned around just in time to see Peter's who hadn't really moved, eyes roll back. I screamed and ran over to where Running Lion had plunged an arrow into Peter's back with his last strength of life.

"No!" I cried pulling it out and rolling him over onto his back. "Peter please, no." I sobbed holding him in my lap as my tears fell into the deep wound.

**Peter's Point of View**

I knew I was dying. I knew the second the arrow pierced my skin it was the end, and yet I couldn't be there to comfort Wendy, or even say goodbye. As my pulse slowed I saw a light that got brighter and brighter and brighter as if I was flying into the sun. I felt my spirit lift out of my body and felt like I was flying. All of a sudden the light disappeared but this wasn't what I expected heaven to be at all. It was dark, with stars all around me.

"Hello?" I called out. "Peter Pan…" I heard a booming voice say. I whirled around to see Oberon standing there. "Oberon, are you dead?" I asked. "No Peter I am not. Neither are you. You are simply in the land between the dead and the living." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Peter you have far too much to leave behind on this Earth. You have the Lost Boys, you have the pirates, you're the ruler of Neverland, you have Wendy, and you and Wendy are going to get a second chance at having a child." He said.

"Wendy's pregnant again?" I asked. He nodded. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked getting angry. He drew back, confused. "Why are you telling me everything I'm going to miss?" I hissed. "But that's just the thing Peter, you're not going to miss any of it." He said. "What?" I asked intrigued.

"All you have to do is find your way out of here. Back to Neverland and to Wendy. Once you two are together you must find a way to reverse the curse." He said. "What curse?" I asked. "The love curse, the curse that has been put on you two by the spirits of this vortex." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You and Wendy have been put under a love curse. Your love has survived this long, now all you need to do is break the curse and you both can live happily ever after. Together." He said. I smiled, thinking of that. "But how do I get out of here…and how do I break the curse?" I asked. "That my boy, only you can figure out." And then he was gone.


	9. To The Ends Of The Universe

_**Note: Hey so here's the next chapter. Figured I better get one out while I still had the chance. Don't worry there will be more. I'll try to update as soon as I can which is once a week at the LEAST. So just read, review, and enjoy!**_

**Peter's Point of View**

Who knows how long it had been, days, weeks, years? No not years, most likely weeks. I had been wondering around this vortex until I reached a desert like place I had been trekking through for a while.

Finally I came to an old run down cottage. I knocked on the door and an old woman answered. "Are you Peter Pan?" she asked. I nodded. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside, sitting me down in a chair in front of a crystal ball.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Who I am is not important. I have been asked to show you what you're fighting for." She said waving her hands on the crystal ball.

An image of Wendy came up lying on a bed while talking to John. She sat up. "I'm pregnant." She said. Hearing the words out of her mouth made me choke up.

A new image came up of her bending over a casket with my body in it. "Oh Peter." She said as tears streamed from her eyes. I clenched my fists and looked up at the woman. "Why are you showing me this?" I hissed.

"I'm trying to show you why you've got to reach The Caves." She said. "What are The Caves?" I asked. "They connect this world with the land of the living. It's where you and Wendy are to meet." She said.

"How do I get there?" I asked. "That Peter, is for you to decide." She said and with that she disappeared. I grasped the crystal ball staring at an image of Wendy crying. "I'm coming Wendy, don't give up. I'm coming."

**Wendy's Point of View**

Oberon explained to me about the love curse. It took a little convincing but I finally believed him. He told me I'd have to get a crew and sail to the ends of the universe **(Slightly Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End I know lol)** to reach Peter where we would break the curse together.

As I climbed into bed with Nana (we had brought her back to Neverland with us) at my feet I drifted into a dream. Peter was talking to me. "I'm coming Wendy, don't give up. I'm coming." He said softly. I woke up with tears in my eyes and then fell back asleep.

In the morning I put on a plain brown pirate's dress and brown boots with a black belt and a gold buckle. I still wore Peter's kiss around my neck every day as well as the rings. I walked out into Peter's throne room where they were all quietly eating breakfast.

"Boys…fall in." I said. They all quickly lined up and I stood in front of them, sitting on Peter's throne. "I have to go on a little trip." I said.

"Where?" Slightly asked. "Where is not important. But I'm getting father back." I said. John approached me. "Wendy, once you're dead…there's not getting you back." He said. "John there is…it's a long story but I have to do this. Trust me." I urged. He sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll be in charge." He said. I smiled and gave him and the rest of the boys hugs then left to find Smee.

He was in the harbor aboard the Temptress, his new ship. "Smee!" I called out. He looked at me then swung me a rope. I hopped on and swung onto the ship. "Ms. Wendy, I'm sorry…I heard about Peter's death." He said.

I cringed on the word death. "That's what I'm here for Smee, I need a crew." I said. He looked at me quizzically. "I don't really know why either. Oberon just said I needed to get Peter back and this was the way to do it." Over the next half hour I explained to him and the crew what Oberon had told me, all believed me.

"Well men, let's set sail…to the ends of the universe!"


	10. Peter and the Mystic

_**Note: Hey so I know this chapter is really short, I'm about to write another one because this is sort of like a prequel in the middle of the story. It's a weird idea I just got. Lol. Read, review, and enjoy!**_

**Wendy's Point of View**

"So who's the captain of this ship?" I asked, pacing the deck.

"That would be I, Mrs. Pan." Smee said.

"Um alright, well not anymore." I said not really knowing where I was going with this.

"What?" he asked. I grabbed Peter's sword which I had brought with me and pointed it at his throat.

"You will sail under my command." I said knowing Smee would give in easily.

"Y-ye-yes ma'am." He said.

"You can have your ship back when I'm through." I said. He nodded and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose.

"But Ms. Wendy?" he called out.

"Mr. Smee please, call me Jill…Red Handed Jill."

**Peter's Point of View**

"Mr. Smee, please, call me Jill…Red Handed Jill."

I shivered as I woke up breathing heavily. I had had another dream of Wendy aboard the Jolly Rodger, apparently staging a mutiny. I looked around at the abandoned cave I had found. I walked over to a puddle and splashed some of the water on my face, then standing up I continued to try to find a way out. It was a strange save, the floor appeared to be made out of rubies of some sort. I kept walking day after day, through the endless darkness.

After a while I thought I would go crazy out of stress and boredom. Until one day I found a small cavern built into one of the cave walls.

I walked inside to find the same old woman from the cottage. "How did you find me here?" I asked taking a step back.

"I'm everywhere Peter." She said.

I shivered but took a step forward drawing out my dagger. "Who are you?" I asked. "That's not important Peter, but there's grave danger beyond this point." She said. "What?" I asked lowering my dagger. "Terrible things are going to start happening Peter. You must reach Wendy before they do."

She said. "I've been seeing Wendy, in my dreams…" I said. "The bond you have with her is so strong, you can see her in your sleep, almost like a crystal ball in your mind. But Peter, she's in grave danger, you must get to the land of the living in the next week or you and Wendy will perish." And with that she was gone.

I didn't know what she meant but it sounded like a race against time for Wendy and I, the worst was yet to come.


	11. Together Again

**Wendy's Point of View**

"Hoist the sails, you will not rest until we reach the ends of the Earth!" I cried from the lookout. Everyone grumbled in reply but did as they were told. I shivered and walked down to my quarters lying down on the huge royal looking bed. I opened my leather journal that I had been writing down my dreams of Peter in. Each seemed so real it was scary.

_Day 32,_

_Last night I dreamt of Peter again. This time he was talking to a creature that seemed to be lurking in the shadows. It sounded like an old woman. "I'm everywhere Peter." She said eerily. Peter shuddered and advanced towards her, pulling out his dagger. Then like that, the dream ended. _

I sighed and set it back down on my bedside table getting up and walking over to the mirror. I turned and looked at myself sideways. I was no longer stick thin from the worry from Peter. I had gained a little wait, since I was still under amounts of stress, I guessed it was from being pregnant. There was a knock on the door, startling me. I walked over to my desk and sat down in the throne, pretending to be looking at a map. "You may enter." I said. Smee shuffled inside. We had long since left Neverland. It was almost as if we were sailing through a planet made entirely out of ice now.

"C…captain, I- I think you sh-sh-should s-see this." He stuttered.

I got up, grabbed my coat, and followed him outside, my eyes widening with each step.

"Oh my god." I ran over to the side railing of the boat and froze. There was something coming out of the half frozen water. It looked like a mermaid's tail but was not. It was slimy and huge, almost the size of one of the mountains. The large tail slapped the water sending a stream of it over and onto the boat.

Without even being told the pirates began to scramble around preparing cannons and trying to get the mounds of water out of the boat.

"Come on boys, ready the cannons!" I called out, slightly panicked at how slow they were going.

Then out of the water came the ugliest creature I had ever laid eyes on. It looked like half snake half fish, it's scales were green tinted brown and its eyes were fire red. I gasped.

"Mr. Smee! Fetch a cannon come on now!" I cried. A cannon was wheeled over to me and at once the crew began shooting at the beast though it appeared to do nothing. I grabbed Smee's sword and threw it in the air. It landed in the beast's chest. It went down with a roar and all the crew including myself backed up into a blob.

"Is that it?" someone asked. I looked around bracing myself. "I don't think so."

Barley two seconds after I finished my sentence a long slimy tentacle wrapped around the middle of the ship. I jumped to the side with the wheel, Smee the first mate following right behind me. The tentacle wound its way around the boat's middle and with a crushing force snapped the boat right in half dragging the side I happened to be on down into the icy waters. I held my breath but let it go when I landed right in front of one of its giant eyes.

Instinctively I tried to swim away but it was no use, a tentacle wrapped around my neck and struggling only made it worse.

Bit by bit I faded away into darkness.

**Peter's Point of View**

I kept going on through a new part of the crazy cave. I was in a woods but still within the cave, it was getting colder and colder and colder.

At night I would just sleep in a tree and during the daytime I would keep on walking. I shuddered as it began to rain. The last dream I had of Wendy was her being dragged down into the ocean by a giant monster. I only hoped what the old lady had told me wasn't true, and that it was only me worrying. But something told me that wasn't it. One day I when I woke up I was in an icy tundra, still in the cave.

I looked around, all I could see was ice for miles. "Hello?" I called out. It echoed. "Hello? Is anyone there? Old lady?" I asked. No answer but I head a rumbling. Not of life but of ice. I gulped and looked up at the giant ice mountains ahead of me.

I closed my eyes bracing myself but they fell backwards instead. I ran up the slope to the now flat top to find a small pond, barley person sized, on top. I looked into it to see the water swirling around, getting faster and faster until it rose into the air. The water kept spinning and turned to ice falling down in front of me as a big block of snow.

I studied it carefully then poked a whole in it. But instead of seeing more snow I saw red fabric. I poked another hole, brown hair. I brushed all the snow away to see Wendy lying there with her eyes closed. And then she woke up.

**Wendy's Point of View**

I woke up to find Peter hovering above me. It was cold, really cold, and I was shivering, and probably looked like a wreck. But I didn't care, I was with Peter again. I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me close to him. No words were spoken until he pulled back and put an ever warm hand on my freezing cheek.

"I missed you." I said fighting back tears. "I missed you too." He whispered leaning forward and kissing me. I knew it wasn't over, there were still more battles to be fought, we had to find our way out of the vortex and home to the lost boys all in time for our happily ever after, but for now, I had Peter…and that was good enough for me.


	12. Love You Forever

_**Note: Hey so this is basically just a short chapter closing what happened in the last one. I just needed to finish that day up so I could move on with a new one. Lol. Keep your eyes out for the next chapter coming soon! Read, review, and enjoy! xoxo**_

**Wendy's Point of View**

Peter pulled me into him again and I squeezed my eyes shut, savoring the moment. Peter pulled back slightly and his eyes bugged open. "Whoa." I looked around and gasped. The frozen tundra had turned into a dark, damp cave.

"I've been here before, this better not be the old lady messing with my mind again!" Peter grumbled. "What old lady?" I asked.

"This old…never mind. We better get going if we're going to find a way out of this place." He said helping me up. I smiled as he took my hand.

"I can't really see Peter." I said as we started walking.

"Don't worry, I'll be your eyes." He said gently as we took off along the endless cave walls.

We walked for what felt like miles, eventually my eyes adjusted but everything looked the same, it was like we were walking in place.

"Peter it doesn't feel as if we've gotten anywhere." I stated.

"It's this place, it has a strange effect." He said looking around.

"Well, I say we get some rest, I want to make it out of this cave by the end of tomorrow. Though I have no idea how that's going to work." He added laughing without humor.

"Where do we sleep?" I asked. He lied down on the cold hard ground. "Here." I took a deep breath and lied down beside him turning into him so we were facing each other.

He wrapped his arms protectively around me and pulled me closer so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"We won't mess up this time. Will we?" He said lightly laying a hand on my stomach. I smiled and put my hand over his.

"No, we won't." I replied as he put that arm back around me and I folded my arms snuggling into him. "Goodnight." I said. He kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight Wendy. I love you." He whispered. I smiled, hearing him say that again was like heaven.

"I love you too Peter." I whispered back.

"Forever?" he asked sounding like the boy that was still part of him. "Forever."


	13. How Long Is Seven Months

In the morning I woke up to find myself back facing Peter, the cave looked slightly lighter but not much. Peter kissed the scar behind my ear causing me to shiver as I turned to face him. "Good morning." I said.

He smiled and leaned in kissing me, each time it was about to break he prolonged it. Finally we stopped. "What was that for?" I asked laughing.

"I haven't seen you in a month!" he exclaimed squeezing me into him then sighing. "What?" I asked. "We should get going." He replied standing up then helping me up. I groaned. "Peter this is starting to seem useless."

"You're telling me, I've been wondering around these caves for a month!" he exclaimed. That shut me up. "Come on," he said gentler now. "We have a lot of ground to cover."

Days went by, of just Peter and I travelling through those never ending caves. Then one day I got an idea. "Peter I have an idea!" I exclaimed shooting up. It was very early morning, probably 3 am. "Wha?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I got here my falling into the ocean right?" I asked. "Yea." He replied. "So what if we find some sort of body of water and jump in, just to see what happens. The worst is that we get wet." I said. He stared wide eyed at me. "What?" I asked laughing nervously.

"Wendy you're a genius!" he exclaimed floating up into the air. I giggled and curtsied. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into the air with him.

We flew and flew and flew until we found a small puddle. "This should do." Peter said landing. "Peter, that's a puddle. It can't be more than a few inches deep." I said. "Oh really." He said sitting down and putting his whole arm in.

"Well, do you want to go first?" I asked. "Here I have an idea." He said taking a long rope from the pack he was carrying on his back. He tied it around himself and then around me and then to a low hanging stalactite.

"If it doesn't work, we pull ourselves up. If it does we untie ourselves." He said. I smiled nervously at him as I clung to him while we lowered ourselves into the water.

I held my breath as we floated there for a second and suddenly we began spinning, and spinning faster and faster until I felt myself hit the ground with a thud then hear Peter grunt as he hit the ground beside me.

I opened my eyes to see we were on a beach. I sat up and realized we were in Neverland. "Peter, we're back!" I cried. He didn't say anything, just grinned ear to ear, lifting me up and twirling me around. Just then all the Lost Boys came running down. "Mother, father you're back!" one of the twins cried hugging me. Only the older ones knew we weren't really their mother and father.

"Where were you?" Michael asked. On our way back to the house we explained the whole journey to them going back and fourth on our separate voyages, Peter taking over the parts of us together.

By the time we were finished everyone was sitting at the dining table having dinner. After that we sat in mine and Peter's room watching the television he stole when we went to Earth. I didn't use it much but I was perfectly content sitting there next to Peter with the boys all sprawled out in the room. "I think we should tell them now." Peter whispered. I nodded. "Boys…" I said. They turned around. "You're going to have a new brother or sister." I said. They all blinked up at me.

Then John whispered something to Slightly who whispered something to Curly who whispered something to Nibs who whispered something to Tootles who whispered something to Michael.

They all got it. "When?" Hurley asked. "In about seven months." I replied running a hand through my hair. Peter looked at me with his mouth open. "Seven?" he hissed.

"Well yes I didn't tell anyone right away." I replied. "You couldn't even tell me?" he replied. "I wasn't sure, and besides it was the night of…the night of that thing." I whispered referring to the night he "died".

"You knew _that_ night? Like when after we…" he asked. I batted my hand. "No, not…I'll explain this later." I said rolling my eyes. He shrugged and we turned back to the boys.

"Is seven months a long time?" Harlow asked. "Sort of." I replied. "Why can't we just go get them now?" asked one of the twins. "No it's not that kind of thing. This is going to be a real child." I said getting exasperated.

They were still confused. "What mother means is we can't just go get it this time. It's not someone else's baby." Peter said. "Then whose is it?" Ash asked. "Mine and mother's. A real one, from us. Not just adopted." Peter said. I had taught him the correct term for the Lost Boys was adopted not stolen, a while ago.

"Ew." Ash mumbled. Peter glared at him. "I still don't understand." The twins said at once. John stood up. "We should all be getting to bed now." He said and with that all the Lost Boys left.

"So when did you find out?" Peter asked as the door was closed. "_That _night." I said. "The night _it_ actually happened?" Peter asked. I shook my head. "Then what night?" he asked. "The night when we went to Tigerlilly's village and you…d…d" I couldn't finish the sentence. Peter pulled me into him. "We're together now Wendy." He whispered over and over again. "I know Peter, I know."


	14. Battles and Birthdays

_**Note: So hey here's the next chapter. Slightly fluffy but read the note at the bottom cause it's important!**_

"Wendy, did you hear that?" Peter asked shaking me awake in the middle of the night. "Hear what?" I whispered sitting up sleepily.

"That noise, coming from outside." I listened for a moment and heard nothing. "Peter I think you were just imagining things, go to sleep." I said warily, lying down.

"No I really did hear something, come on you have to believe me." He said pulling me back up. I sighed and turned on the oil lamp beside the bed.

"Oh for heaven's sake Peter what was it?" I exclaimed loudly. This caused all the boys to come running in, fully dressed and with their weapons in tow.

"It sounded like people talking." He said. "It probably was people talking, Indians or fairies or something." I said sighing and lying down once more.

"I'm going to go check." He said getting up. "Oh no you don't." I said grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him back down. "The last time I let you out of my sight you got kidnapped." I explained.

He crossed his arms childishly. "I just want to see what it is…and stop treating me like I'm your son." I sighed as he walked over to the window. "What the-" he started off only to be cut off by someone springing into our room. It was a wolf that had tackled Peter to the ground.

"Oh my god!" I gasped picking Peter's sword up and running over, slashing it furiously. But the wolf was too quick and Peter was moving around so much I was afraid I would accidently hit him.

Then the wolf stood up on its hind legs and started laughing, yes laughing! Sparks flew all around it and when they stopped Jewel was standing where the wolf had been. "Jewel?" Peter and I asked at once.

"Yes, it be me…Jewel, queen of the seas." She said bowing. "What do you want Jewel?" Peter asked gently pushing me behind him.

"You killed Hook. My true love." She said looking down at her nails in a bored expression. "You aren't answering my question…what do you want?" Peter exclaimed. She looked up, her eyes were an orange color.

"Truthfully?" she asked. Peter nodded and pushed me further behind him, holding his sword out in front of us.

"Well I'm here to kidnap you're beloved wife, wait a while till the baby is born, kill her and you then raise the child as my own to be the next controller of Neverland." She said.

I gasped and Peter reached behind him and put one arm around me. "Sorry Jewel, that's not going to happen." He said. "Controller of Neverland?" I asked.

"Yes stupid girl, don't you see? 'Twill be the child of Peter Pan…ruler and controller of Neverland. If something shall happen to Peter the child is the next heir." She said. Well that made sense. "Jewel the only one who's going to die is you." Peter snarled.

"I beg to differ." She said and with in the blink of an eye she grabbed me by the arm and flew out the window. Peter was right on her trail the whole time. The battle didn't last long, Peter had so much rage toward Jewel that he killed her quickly and without hesitation.

By this time it was sunrise and we were in the fairy lands. Oberon flew down from the sky.

"Greetings Peter, Wendy." He said nodding at us. Peter nodded and I curtsied. "Neverland is safe again." He said. I smiled but Peter didn't look happy.

"So no more fights?" he asked. "For now lad, but don't worry. I'm sure within a year's time there'll be someone for you to battle." Peter smiled and I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "Now you live your lives, wait for the baby to be born, do whatever you wish." He said and with that he dismissed us to leave.

"It's strange, I should be happy I'm finally getting a break…but I'm not." Peter said as we flew back to our house. "I think you've been battling for so long that it's just become second nature. Don't worry, it'll probably pass shortly." I said. He nodded as we landed.

"Now what?" I asked as we entered. He sighed and ran over to a big stuffed sofa. "Now we wait."

**Seven and Months Later**

**Peter's Point of View**

I yelled out as I charged at the pirate in front of me, knocking him to the depths of the ocean and smiling when I succeeded. Oberon was right; there really was no more battles, big ones at least. And everyone and everything that came up against me was nothing hard to beat. Just as I sat down to relax for a while Tink came flying over to me super fast panting and out of breath.

"What is it Tink?" I asked. She gasped for air. "Peter you have a son." She wheezed. My eyes widened. "I missed it? Oh no!" I exclaimed flying home as fast as I could and barging into mine and Wendy's room.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and glared at the medicine woman till she stopped staring at me. "Wendy I'm so sorry, I…" she screamed.

**Wendy's Point of View**

The medicine woman ran back over to me again. "I thought the baby was already born!" Peter exclaimed taking my hand in his. No one answered him, I couldn't, and everyone else just ignored him. Eventually he gave up trying to ask what was going on.

**Peter's Point of View**

After the second baby was born, they made me leave the room. I walked into the parlor room where the Lost Boys were all sitting whispering and huddling together.

I started pacing, and just when I thought I was going to make tracks in the floor the door opened and Tinkerbelle flew out.

"Peter, come meet your son and daughter." She said. I gasped and my eyes got wide. "Two?" I asked quietly. She chuckled and nodded, pulling me inside to where Wendy was propped up on the bed holding one baby on either side of her.

**Wendy's Point of View**

I looked up at Peter who was just standing, mouth hanging open slightly in the doorway. "Come in." I said quietly.

He slowly made his way over and sat down on the edge of the bed. I lifted up the girl and held her. "She looks like you already." He said. I smiled. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked nodding down.

He looked unsure. "It's fine Peter." I assured. He gulped but picked up our son, holding him awkwardly at first but then getting used to it. "Wendy?" he asked. "Hmm?" I replied. "I just met them, but I already love them." He said in his child like tone that he still used sometimes.

"That's normal Peter, I suppose it just happens when you become a parent." I said. He smiled. "What shall we call them?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Jewel and Hook." He teased. I tilted my head to the side and shot him a look.

"Fine, I don't know…whatever you want." I sighed, thinking. "I think we should name him James and her Elizabeth." Peter made a face.

"Those names are so formal." He said. "Well what do you want to call them?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know! The only names I've ever come up with are the lost boys names." He snapped, not meanly though.

"So what would you name the next lost boy?" I asked. He thought for a second. "Depends on what he looks like." He said. I sighed. "Well he'll probably end up looking like you." I said. "Peter." He laughed then stopped seeing I didn't think it was funny.

"Well not James, that was Hook's name." Peter said crossly.

"Peter just pick two names." I said. "How? I've never met normal people other than you, your brothers, and your parents." He said.

"Well think of story's you've heard me read or the ones I taught you to read. Those were real world stories." I said. "Fine, I think Avery for him and Lilly for her." He said. "Lilly? Doesn't that remind you of Tigerlilly?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, it reminds me of our wedding. The flowers in your hair were lilies weren't they?" he asked. I gasped and smiled. "Peter you remembered what flowers I wore at our wedding?" I asked. He nodded and blushed. I kissed him quickly. "So what are their names going to be?"

_**Note: So hey. What do you think the babies' names should be?**_

_**Choice A: Elizabeth and James**_

_**Choice B: Avery and Lilly**_

_**Choice C: Elizabeth and Avery**_

_**Choice D: Lilly and James**_

_**I think I got all the possible combinations there, if I missed any let me know lol. So just tell me what you want their names to be and let me know if there should be another series continued off of this. I'm thinking either one about the kids and them dealing with romance (not with each other, that would be wrong, sick, and gross lol) but like I'm thinking the girl falls for one of the new Lost Boys or something like that and just them growing up and having to deal with having parents their age (it's a long story) or just another PeterxWendy story with a whole different plot lol. Oh and btw the one about the kids would also be about Peter and Wendy, I would do a lot of points of view lol. So review and let me know what you think on all this! Till next time!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Luv2Laff95**___


	15. Our Newest Adventure

_**Note: Hey people, so here is the last chapter of **__**Love Curse**__** but no worries if you like this story line, the third one will be coming out tonight or tomorrow night. I'm calling it **__**Trouble In Paradise**__**. At the bottom there's a basic summary. So read, review, and keep your eyes pealed for my next Peter Pan Fan Fic! And a special thanks to Kali101! She helped me make some pretty important decisions in these last couple of chapters so thank you Kali101! **_

About a week went by and we still hadn't come up with any names. So Peter and I would just sit around in our room and think of names. "Genevieve?" I asked.

Peter stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well Peter it's been a week. We can't just call them baby girl and baby boy for their whole lives!" I exclaimed. I stood up.

"I got it, Tink used to have this friend named Laurel, well she kind of died…but doesn't that sound like a good name?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Laurel Pan…her middle name could be Elizabeth!" I said. Peter smiled and sat back down running a hand through his hair. "One down, one to go." We both thought for a minute.

"Actually Peter I do like the name Avery." I said. He smirked smugly. "I told you it was a good name."

"Avery George Pan." I said.

"Why George?" Peter asked making a face. "George was my father's name. Usually people give their children significant middle names. My grandmother's name was Mora and my great grandmother's name was Angela." I informed him.

"Fine, great Laurel and Avery." He said walking over to where there newly made cribs were looking down at them. I walked over to him and smiled up at him. He put his arm around me without looking away.

"Still don't believe it?" I asked quietly. "No." he replied sighing. "Yea, neither do I." I admitted.

"Wendy, what do you think will happen, I mean you're sixteen forever, I'm seventeen forever. How's that going to work?" he asked.

"Well I was talking to Giselle **(Oberon's daughter. She made a two sentence appearance in Back To Neverland lol)** and she said since we stopped growing as teenagers, they'll stop growing as teenagers as well." I said. "Won't that be strange?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yea, after a while I suppose we'll all adjust. But we have to be there for them Peter. When they need parents we have to be parents and when they need friends we can be their friends." I sighed pulling Laurel's blanket up over her.

"So do I treat him like a Lost Boy?" Peter asked leaning over Avery's crib.

"I suppose you shouldn't. He is your son." I said. "But I don't know how to be a real father." He said.

"Well don't forget you have a daughter too." I said laughing. "That I'm even more scared about. When I went and visited you all those nights, I would watch how strict your father could be with you. Protective." He said.

I smiled sadly. I did miss my parents. "Oh and you're not protective with me?" I teased. He smiled and turned to me, pulling me into a hug. "Well with all almost dying that's been going on between us, I think I should be protective." He said kissing me on top of my head.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him. "It's fine I don't mind." Just then Laurel started crying. I reluctantly pulled away from Peter who looked just as reluctant as me.

"Wendy?" he asked while I was trying to calm her down. "Yes?" I asked. "This isn't going to be easy? Is it?" he asked. I turned around and smiled at him.

"It'll be our newest adventure."

_**So Basically in **__**Trouble In Paradise**__** Laurel and Avery start out as kids but it mostly takes place when they're teenagers. Laurel is falling for her dad's head Lost Boy, Avery has a dangerous secret that no one can know about, Peter's still trying to get past the fact he's a father, and Wendy is trying to keep it all together. Join them on their latest adventure! **_


End file.
